


【仓安丸昴】圈套 [ABO]

by Eating23333



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:18:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9499832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eating23333/pseuds/Eating23333
Summary: 搞事情………………有空我把上也补到这里来~食用愉快 肉还没完哦！！！





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 搞事情………………有空我把上也补到这里来~  
> 食用愉快 肉还没完哦！！！

**紧急关头就容易顾此失彼。**

        

         “前辈……”某只大型犬还在不住地蹭着安田的脖子，从刚才浅浅的摩擦改成了重重的亲吻，偶尔还不知足地吸吮着标记的位置，alpha信息素天生的侵略性开始让安田的双腿有些发软，本能地想要侧过去躲避大仓的亲吻，可惜整个人都被死死地压着，根本无法动弹。    

         要是在办公室，或者是警局的监控室，安田肯定不会拒绝这天时地利人和的一发，毕竟他想要泡这个一脸纯良的小警察也不是一天两天的事了。然而如今，他的第一任务就是关掉那个监控，然后按住胸针给涉谷昴发信号。

         等等，胸针？？他勉强应付着大仓越来越放肆的动作，用手在胸前摸了几遍都没有找到，透过大仓双臂的缝隙才发现地上躺落的，已经发出信号的胸针。

         等他回头看向大屏幕，发现涉谷昴圆圆的头型就在右下角不起眼的地方，只要大仓一抬头就能看见。

         “前辈，前面很想要吗？”大仓起身，歪着头笑得很欢，显然把刚才安田摸胸的动作错认成了某种糟糕的暗示。

         妈的涉谷昴，你欠我个人情。

         安田心一横，两只手绕上了大仓的脖子，把温软的嘴唇直直送了上去。

 

 

         涉谷昴打了个喷嚏。

         他可不觉得是安田在背后念他，只是他对猫过敏得不得了。自从上一回在小巷被一群猫追赶着扑过来，对着他蹭了几下就扑倒在他脚面上的场景已经过了大概两年了。这种久违的恐惧顺着那只黑猫蹭他的地方，以闪电般的速度蔓延了全身，并成功地在他脑海中炸开。一般的过敏也就算了，流鼻涕流眼泪浑身发红都没关系，但是他一过敏就发情。

         是的，发情，omega的体质恨得他牙痒痒。

         老天到底是怎样在造他的时候加错了料，让一个猫薄荷味道信息素的人居然对猫过敏，过敏反应积攒到一定程度就会导致发情期的提前，之前幸亏有安田的抑制剂帮忙，休息了几天就好了，可是这次似乎有些棘手。

         “喵——”他听见了一声更加高昂的猫叫，一只棕黄色条纹相间的短腿小猫也从角落里走了出来，他刚想躲开，就被黑猫的爪子拉住了裤管，小猫几乎是扑倒了他的小腿边上，猛吸了几口就躺倒在他前几天刚买的黑色运动鞋上。

         然后是第三只花猫，肥的几乎是滚到他的脚边的，涉谷昴已经恐慌起来，从下腹腾升的热意可不是开玩笑的，自己又根本没带药，谁会想到博物馆里有一群活猫？整个人仿佛是被钉住了，完全动弹不得，小猫们一脸爽快地在他脚边滚来滚去，要是在猫奴眼里绝对是令人羡慕的一幕，只是对于涉谷昴来说，与地狱无别。

         “Chi酱——你去哪了——”从回廊里传来一句软绵绵的呼喊，让涉谷已经开始绝望地算起自己进监狱要吃几年的牢饭了。他抬头看到一个穿着长风衣，带着圆框细边眼镜的男人正匆匆朝他的方向跑来，那人跑得太急，灰色格子围巾上的流苏随着跑步的动作上下跳动着，涉谷莫名地咽了咽口水，后穴随着身体逐渐上身的热度开始分泌粘腻的液体，他正感觉自己的内裤和紧身裤被体液打湿，臀缝处的布料也将要黏在一起了。

         真他妈该死，这种时候自己居然还想和要发现自己的男人干上一炮。

         那人跑到涉谷昴跟前的时候，都没有多看他一眼，只是蹲下来抱走了那只黄色的小猫，又努力地挪开那只胖成球的花猫，黑猫倒是很听话，他一来便自顾自走开了。

         “Chi酱不要乱跑啊，万一你不见了信酱能把我吊起来打。”

         男人低下头揉着怀里那只小黄猫，然后快步走了几下，将小黄猫放到了另一个房间，丝毫没有要和涉谷昴说话的样子，涉谷也不知如何开口，何况他现在一开口肯定是一嘴软下来的呻吟。前面已经羞耻地撑起了半个小帐篷，为了方便行动而穿的紧身裤现在将自己下身的形状明明白白地勾勒出来，幸好晚上只有展柜的灯开着，光打过来巧妙地避开了重点部位，他闭上眼思索着是否还有逃脱的可能，后腰却被跑回来的男人一把圈住。

         “这个点，出现在我馆里的客人，也是来看珠宝的吗？”

 

**有些事发生已经不需要理由。**

         “唔……啊……”

         安田的衬衣被大仓胡乱地扯开了两个扣子，白皙的锁骨与粉色的乳头全部暴露在了空气中，他第一次知道原来这个看起来什么经验也没有的alpha动起手来仿佛情场老手，牙齿轻轻碾过安田的前方，乳尖几乎是瞬间立了起来。大仓咬了一会儿右边的乳头，又重重嘬了一口，逼得安田又闷哼了几声，奇异的刺激感正冲得安田不知所措，大仓就又换了方向舔弄起另一边来。

         湿热的舌头一圈一圈按压着乳晕，大仓像是在品味珍馐一般，直到乳晕都有些红肿了才开始吸吮上面尖尖的小粒，他的两只手也没闲着，伸进安田的衬衣里，沿着脊椎的线条上下抚摸，略带粗糙的手掌像是带了些奇异的，安田也不知道的药剂，每抚过一处，肌肤的温度就直线上升，薄荷味原本该是镇定用的好物，此时却让安田愈发的不清醒了。

         大概是等不及了，大仓胡乱地解开安田的皮带扣，整个人伏下身子，隔着浅蓝色的内裤，伸出舌头舔弄起安田性器的轮廓，尚未完全勃起的柱身歪歪斜斜地躺在一边，大仓的舌头上下滑动，很快便显出了淫靡的水迹，他用鼻尖顶着安田的会阴，整个脸全都埋在小个子的双腿之间，然后戳了戳已经开始启动应急机制分泌体液的小穴。大概是很久没做这样的事，后穴居然在大仓的戏弄下萌发起一股绵密的搔痒之感，似乎正求着大仓去狠狠操干他。

         “前辈那里，一定很好吃。”大仓闷闷的声音从下方传来，安田心里咯噔一下，只觉得性器没了内裤的束缚，被有些冰冷的空气所包裹。后穴突然感受到软肉的戳刺，随即入口便被湿热的环境所笼罩，大仓将舌头伸了进去，拨弄着入口处的一圈褶皱，甬道开始流出更多令人羞赧的液体，他也照单全收，舔舐与吞咽的水声交织在一起，让安田掉进了前所未有的快感里。

         “好香啊，像是大海的气味。”

         翘起的阴茎贴在安田的小腹上，让安田难耐地套弄起来，铃口流出晶莹的前液顺着血管的纹路滴下，有不少顺着囊袋流到了后方，正粘在大仓下巴上冒出的青茬上，大仓舔弄够了，又起身向安田索起吻来，安田也是头一回感受到那股还留存着的腥味，只是对于大仓来说，这腥味大概是世界级别的美食了。

         两个人唇齿纠缠的空档上，大仓将手覆上了身下人还在套弄的手，示意他也该帮帮自己。口腔内，大仓还在胡乱地舔舐着安田的兔牙，两个人亲吻时搅动的水声太过激烈，仿佛像是在进行一场充满情色意味的战役。当安田脱下手套，握住大仓的性器时，他才从情欲的海洋里拾回了半丝清醒，这么大，唔，会被搞坏的吧……

         大仓舒爽地喟叹了一声，小个子的手又热又软，从根部开始向上套弄，前端分泌的淫液全都擦在了柱身上，糟糕的水声跟着撸动的节奏击打着大仓的神经，他松开面前那个快要被吻得喘不过去的男人，又忍不住去亲了亲他的耳垂，立马收获了身下的人一阵颤栗。

         “前辈，前辈认识我吗。”口中喷出的每一口气息，就像是薄荷味的蒸汽，快要将安田的侧颈灼伤了。

         “唔……”安田装作若有所思的样子，不字还没说出口，下身就被大仓的性器狠狠向上顶了一下，两个人的勃起靠在一块，上头大仓又靠过来攫住了安田的呼吸，安田的舌头被迫与大仓的纠缠在一块，许久没机会闭上嘴巴，导致两个人的唾液顺着嘴角就淌下来，多数沿着喉结的线条坠下，划出亮晶晶的糟糕痕迹，还有些滴落在大仓和安田的白衬衫上，黏糊糊湿哒哒的。

         “我叫大仓忠义，要是前辈记不住，”大仓使劲亲了一口安田的嘴角，“过了今晚肯定能记住。”

 

 

         “不是，我……嗯——！”涉谷的话梗在喉咙里，眼睛突然瞪大了，后方的人直接抓住了他半勃的性器，隔着紧身的裤子刮擦着性器的顶端，快感像海浪一般，一阵一阵打散了被情欲折磨的身体。

         “这里居然都已经这样了，真新鲜。”那人转到涉谷面前，露出一双在黑暗里依然闪闪发光的眸子，涉谷看着他总觉得像某种动物，大概是狸猫一类的，明明没有犯错，却莫名的显得有些可怜。不过下一秒他就想把自己刚才的想法扔出银河系，男人抬头端详着双目圆睁，想靠气势吓退别人的涉谷，倒觉得自己像在调戏某只傲娇的猫咪，他轻轻咬住了涉谷小巧的喉结，顺便一字一句的说道：

         “第一次听说发情期还要来博物馆偷东西的，你们老板还加班？”

         “那特么都是猫弄的！”涉谷使出最后一点气力，把这个狸猫脸的男人推出半段距离，可惜立马感受到腿间的虚浮，“扑通”半跪在了地上，情热让他不住地喘着粗气，说出来的话原本应该凶狠无比，此时却像是虚弱无力的辩白。

         “那真是不好意思，我就是喜欢在自己馆里养些猫。”男人推了推金丝边的眼镜，蹲在涉谷面前，又是招牌般的微笑，“要我帮帮你吗？”

         立马被抓进去然后吃十年牢饭。

         或者是今晚干个爽再被抓进去吃十年牢饭。

         怎么听都是后面那个划算。

         涉谷自暴自弃地环上了男人的腰，清新的橘子味瞬间盖过了他的那股猫薄荷气味。面前的人脱去了风衣和格子围巾，内里的一件薄棉衬衫与体温一样舒适，涉谷在情欲的催使下几乎是迫不及待地将自己贴了上去，两个人跪坐在地上交换着口腔里的温度，这个来路不明的男人吻技也太好了，涉谷一边感觉被亲得缺氧一边脑子里蹦出些莫名其妙的想法，那人先是舔过了他的上颚，又重重地吸吮着涉谷的舌头，几乎要将涉谷吻到窒息。

         下身也没闲着，一向以主动自居的涉谷昴跨坐在了男人的身上，任凭男人从嘴唇向下亲吻，留下点点红痕，衣服被推上去，两粒红色的樱桃正好被射灯的光芒照到，像是红宝石，或者是玛瑙，乳晕边上留下的唾液还未干透，仿佛能折射出不一样的光芒。

         男人摘下眼镜放在一旁，指腹轻轻地摩挲着红肿的小点，又侧过头吸吮了一下，居然由衷发出了一句感叹：“真美啊，就像是艺术品一样。”

         涉谷只觉得头皮发麻，被灯光照射的快感让他头脑发胀，只得气愤的挤出几个字：“还做不做，看个屁啊你！”

         “做做做，当然了。”男人仰头笑了，咧开的嘴有点像个扁扁的爱心，涉谷也不知道自己为什么脑子里会出现这种有的没的，只是那人眼角的笑纹和泪痣都是犯规的性感，让他移不开眼睛。

         “啊对了，我还没说，我叫丸山隆平。你叫我Maru就好了。”男人的手摸索着涉谷的脊椎，再沿着笔直的凹陷向下摸到腰窝，来回掐了几把才放手，涉谷浑身热得快要像被点着了，这种时候只想受到更多的抚慰，在心里暗暗翻了个白眼，等走出这里就要被抓住了，谁还在乎炮友叫什么。

         但是嘴边却不由自主地报出了自己的名字：“涉谷昴。”

        

 

**坐等被抓吃牢饭不如出卖肉体吧。**

 

         大仓俯下身继续亲吻着眼眶泛红的小个子前辈，前方的性器抵在湿漉漉的入口上，却不着急进去，有一下没一下地蹭着外面的褶皱，不少粘稠的液体粘在了顶端，淫靡的样子与他上身的白衬衫以及都没解开的皮带形成了鲜明的对比，安田微微张口，溢出几句舒服的哼哼，铃口被大仓的用指尖来回摩擦，让他做不出呻吟以外的任何回应。

         “Okura……”安田有些急了，怎么发情期的alpha这时候居然不是长驱直入，在等什么呢？

         大仓磨磨蹭蹭地才埋进去了小半根性器，顶端进去的时候已经让安田舒爽地蜷起了脚趾，安田闭上眼睛等待那一下全力的冲刺，抑或是一点一点拓开甬道的折磨式甜蜜，反正无论是哪种，他都已经做好了先高潮一次的准备，前方的性器随着动作小幅摆动着，他甚至加快了自己套弄的动作，却感受到大仓又把性器拔了出来，凑到他耳边，缓慢地舔舐着他的耳廓。

         “前辈就是CC2之一吧，怎么样，被我亲手逮到了哦。”

         精神上的刺激此时远大于身体的颤栗，安田只觉得自己手上动作一滞，取而代之的是大仓的手指直接掐住了安田勃发的根部，中指起了坏心思抵住马眼，精液堵在囊袋中带来灭顶的快感，逼得安田仰起了脖子。

         “唔——”这让他怎么回答，现在的安田章大只能先拿呻吟蒙混过关。

         “窃听器，我都看到了啊前辈。本来还以为你是alpha，原来是这么可爱的omega啊。”看似毫无侵略性的声音让安田心中一紧，他突然觉得大仓身上的薄荷味变得极其刺鼻，“不过我也可以当做什么都没发生过哦。”

         “前辈，和我交往吧。”大仓的声音从刚才的狡黠过渡成了莫名的忐忑，他说完也没敢直视安田，只是安静地亲吻着安田的锁骨。

         “可以啊。”安田的声音哑得厉害，手上却没闲着，用力捏起了大仓的下巴，逼着眼睛通红的男人与他对视，“你有本事在这里操哭我，我就和你交往。”

         大仓眼神暗了暗，旋即咬上了安田的嘴唇，“这可是你说的。”

         和话语一同向安田涌过来的便是大仓一鼓作气的进入，整根性器毫无阻碍的冲进了安田的后穴，被填满的感觉让安田前方又开始痉挛，大仓却丝毫没有放手的样子，只是一个劲地挺腰猛干，囊袋拍击着小穴的外围，与抽插时发出的“噗呲噗呲”的水声融合在一起，安田不得不牢牢地用手攀上大仓，不然感觉下一秒整个人就要被撞散了架。

         “你他妈……啊……嗯……”前端被死死堵着，后面的敏感处又在不停地被巨大的性器碾磨，安田被前后的快感夹击，连句完整的脏话都说不出来。

         “慢点……啊……哈……”

         “慢？”大仓挑了挑眉毛，真的慢下了动作，后穴被刺激的频率骤然减弱，反而让安田感觉百爪挠心，有规律地收缩着的甬道明显对现状感到不满，源源不断地滴出淫液，他只好软下态度，换上一脸可怜巴巴地样子回望大仓，眼睛里满是乞求的情绪：

         “Tacchon，快……快一点……我想射……”

         吃软不吃硬的大仓忠义受到一万点暴击，松开了对安田的束缚，把安田的腿折成M字形更加猛烈的插干起来，那双深灰的靴子早就被踹飞了，西裤也已经被褪到了脚踝上，内裤也不知道什么时候挂在了一边的脚趾上，随着大仓动腰的幅度摇摇欲坠，终于在大仓一记深顶之后掉了下来。

         “啊——！”最后那下抽插，深得擦过了安田的生殖腔口，异样的快感让安田下身一紧，直直地射了出来，精液飞溅到他的喉结、脖子上，甚至有两滴不知怎么粘在了他的脸颊上。大仓依旧没停下自己的动作，将还在喘气的小个子就着结合的姿势翻过去，敏感点被擦过时两人都忍不住低低叹息了一声，他让安田下了监控台，两脚踩在他的靴子，从后面开始了新一轮的进攻。

         他吻了吻安田的黑色卷发，突然感觉身下的人脊背一僵，顺着安田的视线看去，发现监控里正记录着不得了的事。

 

         涉谷昴再怎么也没想到两个人会在展柜上就提枪开干，至少也得找个更加隐蔽点的小房间吧。幸好监控关了，不然这得是怎样的一副场面啊。

         当然他不知道现在监控室的情况也很糟糕。

         丸山把浑身都软绵绵的涉谷抱上了那块怀表的展柜，玻璃太过冰凉，让被脱得只剩一条内裤的涉谷立起了汗毛。丸山还在无止境的与他索吻，手上偶尔才会擦过涉谷的性器，撩的涉谷都想自己解决算了，可惜他的手腕太细，丸山一只手就控制住了，根本没法乱动。男人还执着地搅动着涉谷的舌头，吮吸走了口腔里几乎所有的唾液。涉谷终于受不了了，一把揪起丸山的衣领，面前仰起头的人似笑非笑地看着他，仿佛催着涉谷昴自己该有所表示。

         涉谷眼一闭心一横，从牙缝里挤出几个字。

         “下面……也要。”

         哦原来是这样，丸山心里默默地念叨着，看样子信酱之前教导我对着omega要做足前戏，是为了让他们自己更主动点啊！

         丸山扯开了裤子，弹出尺寸可观的性器，阴茎被他握着，拍打了两下涉谷白花花的屁股，然后有一下没一下地在臀缝间磨蹭。涉谷凑上去啃咬着他的锁骨，又仿佛不甘心一般拿牙齿磨着锁骨延伸出去那一小节突出的骨头。

         他半脱未脱外套此时极其碍手碍脚，胡乱剥了一记甩在外边，内里口袋的匕首却“哐嘡”一下掉了出来，甩出去半米远，丸山眯着眼睛看了一会儿，走过去又捡了起来，蹲在涉谷面前用匕首柄拍了拍他的脸，涉谷一脸大义凛然的样子，仿佛在说要杀要剐悉听尊便。

         “Subaru，难道是要杀我灭口吗？”丸山一脸委屈地凑过去询问，涉谷昴的内心却想默默吐槽这人能不能穿上裤子再说话。

         “防身的。没想杀你。”涉谷别过头去。

         “噢……那不如试试别的用途。”丸山捏起面前人的脚腕，把匕首柄对准了穴口。

         “嗯——啊——不行——”高声的惊叫随着粗大的物体进入爆发出来，匕首的柄当初还被安田缠了几圈麻绳，美其名曰有武士刀的感觉，此刻却成了令涉谷昴抓狂的罪魁祸首之一。粗砺的触感将甬道磨得又痛又爽，丸山的动作还在继续，整个匕首柄都被小穴吞了进去。

         “丸山隆平……你这个……变态……”缓慢地抽插磨光了涉谷的理性，他咬牙谴责面前的男人。

         “哦呀，可是Suba酱看起来很兴奋呢。”丸山点了点涉谷昴高高站立的性器，那里已经红得有些发紫了，前液流得到处都是，后面还露出一截套着壳子的匕首，画面的冲击感让丸山心里也暗暗惊了惊。

         “你！啊——”

         丸山还没等他说完，就又拔出了匕首，小穴不再疼痛，却开始不停收缩着，空虚感从尾椎腾起。

         “Subaru，脚勾上来。”

         他才不愿意做这么羞耻的动作，不过这个人叫自己的名字也太过好听了，这次暂且先按他说的办好了。涉谷昴心里嘀嘀咕咕，面前的丸山只当他是有些害羞，凑过去衔住了他的下嘴唇，用舌尖缓缓地描摹着形状。

         乖乖把手环上丸山的脖子，涉谷的小腿也勾住了丸山的腰部，两个人的性器随着动作的调整而撞在一块，发出的声音让涉谷都有些脸红。丸山两手托着涉谷的屁股，有不怀好意地揉搓着臀瓣，软软的肉上被蹂躏出浅红的印子，穴口由于发情而分泌的液体已经多到盛不住了，稍稍变换动作便有粘腻顺着腿根滴到地板上，濡湿出的痕迹在灯光的照射下极其显眼。两人身体的一侧靠着玻璃展柜，涉谷的小眼睛一边注意着亲吻他的丸山，一边还斜眼过去看那块璀璨的怀表，似乎还没放弃自己的计划。分心的样子似乎被丸山发现了，他动了动腰，让性器直直地压在涉谷的会阴处，然后模拟起抽插的动作，整个阴茎都在有节奏地来回摩擦，顶端每次都只蹭过已经湿热的不行的小穴，逼得涉谷叫了出来。

         “唔——哈——你在玩什么啊……”蘑菇头发型下的眼神无比凶狠，眼角带着半滴不知何时渗出的泪水，丸山想，这人真像一只猫，连发火的样子也和自己那只黑猫炸毛的时候一模一样。

         只是这愤怒像是在给丸山挠痒痒，只能让他腾升出更多对面前小个子的兴趣，以及喜欢。

         “抓紧咯。”丸山的低音让涉谷大叫不好，后穴被炽热的东西顶着，一瞬间便全部顶了进去，甬道像是久违的得到了飨足，紧紧吸着丸山的物件，内里的软肉实在太过敏感，插进来的那刻，涉谷便感觉视野一片模糊，自己毫无征兆地射了。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**都被抓包了小动物们还怎么自救。**

 

         “看不出啊前辈。”大仓手扶着安田的腰，又向上顶弄了两下，身下的小个子还在冲击性的画面中没缓过来，直到内壁被狠狠摩擦，肠道的粘膜弥散开令人窒息的快感，他才转过头去想要对着大仓辩解几句，只是出口的话瞬间被覆上来的嘴唇堵住，大仓仿佛早已把握住了他所有的敏感点，舌头一个劲对着牙根来回掠夺，原本并无知觉过敏的牙齿也仿佛随着大仓的动作，令奇异的酸麻与刺痛向牙根的神经驶去。

         “你朋友向来那么开放？”大仓松开了快要喘不过气的小个子，舌头卷走了那两滴白浊，转而去一下一下地舔舐安田下颌线上的那粒痣，那颗痣小巧而又可爱地呆在利落的曲线上，以前远远看着前辈的大仓从没发现过。

         “胡说，小涉才不是……”大仓的动作丝毫没有停滞，安田只能趁着脑袋还算清醒，为他的工作伙伴争回一口气，“他可能是因为某些原因发情了……啊——”

         大仓才不喜欢听这些有的没的，他忍不住咬了一口那魅力十足的下颌线，不过似乎没把握好力度，让他可爱的前辈叫出了声。

         “可是你看——”随着大仓目光的方向，监控里的右上角正有两个人正在翻云覆雨，穿着衬衣的男人腰上被一双纤细的小腿紧紧缠住，摄像头正好只能拍到男人的背部，另一个人几乎被完全遮挡住，只是随着律动的节奏努力绷紧了脚背，快要坚持不住滑下来的时候，才见背对着的摄像头的男人向上一托，动作的激烈程度丝毫不亚于如今的监控室。

         “倒是那个男人，到底是谁，居然占小涉便宜……”安田不知是看了视频还是被大仓刺激的，满脸通红，说起话来气喘吁吁，言辞里既是埋怨也是疑问。

         “丸山隆平。这里的博物馆馆长，他今天也是配合我们工作守在馆里。”说话的空隙里，大仓抬起了安田的一只腿，他的手卡在安田膝窝里，细腻的皮肤让他欲罢不能。整个人的身体向前靠了靠，这回两人的下身贴的更近了，刚才仅仅是擦过生殖腔的缝隙便让安田颤抖不已，此时，阴茎已经直接抵在了生殖腔口。

         “嗯...好深....感觉顶到了.....”

         “前辈，顶到什么了？”大仓忠义发誓他平时真的是个乖乖吃肉好好工作的纯良警察，只是对着如今这个一脸愤恨红着眼睛瞪他的小个子前辈有不可描述的想法，能把安田折磨得只会哭唧唧求饶，大概已经要成为他毕生追求了。

         安田还咬着嘴唇不愿回答，大仓便将他重新压倒在冰凉的监控台上，他的一只手仍折着安田的腿，小个子如同汲取热源一般，本能地向面前的人靠拢，导致的后果就是甬道内的性器深得几乎要捅开生殖腔了。内壁柔软的部分正被顶端的沟壑所戳刺，让安田的小脑袋里塞满了恐慌与快感，再也没地方留给在展厅里胡作非为的那对了。

         “Yoko他们还在门口……”

        “不操哭前辈，我才不和他们联系。”大仓甩了甩额前的刘海，眯着眼睛看向安田，安田的性器已经再次抬头，正跟着大仓抽插的动作一起晃动。安田只感觉下身被塞得满满的，肠道里又酸又胀，原本不该在非发情期有所反应的生殖腔口，居然也开始松动了。

        他招惹的，根本不是什么眼神清澈的泰迪，明明就是狡诈凶猛的狐狸啊。

 

 

         “Subaru～舒服吗？”丸山从涉谷眼角的细纹开始亲吻，一条、两条、三条，全都让他爱不释手。他也不知道这个第一次出现在他面前的珠宝小偷哪来的魅力，让一个几乎不会被omega信息素撩到的人几乎是闻到之后就开始感觉下面硬的发疼。他可能上辈子是猫吧，或者至少是名字里带个猫字的狸猫，不然怎么会被猫薄荷的味道吸引？原本只想略略调戏一把想来挑战自己馆安保系统的小偷，当在射灯下望见那双潜藏着些许愠怒的大眼睛，他居然一瞬间失了神，比起身体的契合与信息素的勾引，涉谷整个人更能让此时的他感到兴奋。

         “你做这事的时候话都这么多？”涉谷只不过飞去一个眼刀，就又闭上眼仰起了脖子，宛如一只被人挠了下巴的猫，丸山的这几下顶弄已经让他食髓知味，试图摆着腰让阴茎回回都对着自己的敏感点进攻，尾椎窜上的快感令涉谷招架不及，多余的情感全都随着绵长的鼻音溢出来。

         “我只想知道Subaru爽不爽嘛....”

         又来了，这委屈的语气，涉谷昴真是恨自己，怎么会如此吃这个无赖的套路。

         “爽是肯定......”胡乱吐出几个音节，涉谷便像要掩盖自己的害羞一般，凑上去咬丸山的下巴，向上一借力，结合的部位关联便更密切了一些。两个人都被突如其来的深度吓着了，涉谷更是不停地颤栗，挣扎着就想让性器退出来。

         这大概是丸山脑子最好使的时刻。他揉着涉谷的臀瓣，将不断挣扎的男人抱得更紧，然后将涉谷放在一个稍矮的展柜上，手直接握住了涉谷勃起的小兄弟，整个人弯下身子和涉谷唇齿交缠，吻到涉谷身体都快软得化成一滩水了才松开，依然是用委屈的声调在胸口不停起伏的男人耳边呢喃：“Subaru把那里打开吧，好想标记subaru呀。”

         涉谷昴一句脏话含在胸口骂不出来，发情期的身体便帮他做出了更加诚实的反应，腔口随着丸山每一下全力的冲刺已经松开了大半，每次丸山顶进来，开口处的嫩肉都会牢牢吸住顶部，引得丸山连连低叹，还偶尔夸奖几句涉谷的身体。

         “混蛋——”

         涉谷的身子还在跟着节奏不停摇摆着，他侧过头便看见那个小丑的戒指，红色的釉质由于年代关系已经有些剥落，但依然闪耀而艳丽，什么破烂爱情，什么忠诚，他现在只被白色的强灯晃得睁不开眼，下身海浪般的快感又让他感觉自己像是被波涛冲上沙滩的一尾鱼，临死还在贪恋不曾见过的干燥空气与阳光。

         毕竟在博物馆里和馆长以这种方式与馆长热切交流，全天下也独此一家了。

         等等，馆长？

         “标记我有什么用，标完我就要被你送进牢房里了。”涉谷想想自己至少该有买卖人的尊严，尽量小心翼翼地打探着面前专注的丸山，男人贴在额角的卷发渗出半滴汗来，衬衣还没脱掉，只看上半身，就像个答题被难住了而不断流汗的小考生，然而这题简单得让丸山都没思考一秒，便脱口而出：

         “如果标记了你，我当然不会把你交出去了。”

         “那我还要你把展览延期三个月！”

         “没问题。”丸山的爱心嘴，呜哇，不行，怎么会让自己的心怦怦跳个不停呢，为了防止这样的惨案再次发生，他连忙凑过去衔住了丸山的下嘴唇。

         交易达成的丸山先生像是重新加满了燃料，力度和深度都让涉谷舒爽地绷紧了脚背，涉谷的手在丸山的背上抓出几条红痕来，丸山只当那是猫抓的痒痒，发情期的甬道在不断地碾磨抽插下已经滚烫而湿润，只差临门一脚。

         丸山的大手依旧在抚弄着涉谷的昂扬，他顺着凸起的血管来回按压，只让涉谷被前后的快感所夹击，操弄得快要失去意识了。涉谷的手抓得太过用力，短小的指甲也陷进了丸山宽厚的脊背上，只是两人都无暇顾及，毕竟春宵一刻，多少块百达翡丽的表也换不来。

         “Maru……给我……”涉谷似乎攒了很久的勇气，才憋出一句丸山的名字，丸山的脸上浮现出惊喜，明显爱极了这第一声涉谷送给他的昵称，再向前摆了几次腰，终于伏在涉谷的身上，轻咬住了涉谷的喉结。

         随之而来的是生殖腔口被破开的感觉，体液的润滑让这个过程格外顺利，丸山成结了，涨大的部分迅速地喷射出一股股精液，原本该是温凉的液体却灼伤了涉谷昴的神经，让他担心起自己会不会真的被搞坏，射灯打下来的光线成为了快感积攒的最后一根稻草，前方的性器颤抖着又释放在了丸山手里。最后一股精液喷出时，丸山用牙齿扣住了涉谷锁骨旁的位置，猫薄荷的味道让他有些腿软，满足而飘飘欲仙的情绪已经充满了他的全身，不知怎么得，他觉得自己好像又莫名多养了一只猫。

         而这只猫，将要成为他最爱的那一只。

 

 

         大仓坐回了椅子，两只手依旧放他那眼圈红红的前辈的腰际，逼迫着前辈自己上下挺动，他看着安田一手抚慰自己，一手撑着上下摆腰的样子心跳不已。明明埋在甬道中的性器，还在疯狂地渴求着更多快意。骑乘的动作完全超出了安田估计的深度，这回几乎是他自己的动作让腔口快被一下又一下深刻有力的撞击给破开。这个被小警察哄骗得神志模糊的男人，根本不知道刚才是怎么变换成了这个体位。

         “不行不行……标记什么的……呜……”安田的小心机也上来了，自己说的条件自己完成不就行了？眼见着眼眶里开始弥漫起一层水雾，才过了几秒眼泪就开始顺着卧蚕来回晃动，可惜此时的安田根本等不及，猛得一眨眼，就让绯红的面颊挂上了一条细细的泪痕。

         大仓愣了愣，几乎要被这眼泪捶得心软，但脑子里飞速过了遍刚才挤眼睛的前辈，还是选择凑上去含住了安田早已被蹂躏地不成样子的红纓，舌尖抵着乳头扫了几遍才罢休。安田见大仓丝毫没有放过他的意思，急着推开了还在细细品尝的男人，自己又狠命地向下一坐，逼得两人一齐叹息，疼痛与快感交织在一块，告诉安田，这回生殖腔口算是真的打开了。

         “我他妈哭了！好了你快点！射完拉倒！！！不准永久标记！！！”气急败坏的小个子低头就去咬大仓的嘴，大概是用力过猛，只感觉舌尖上尝出了浅淡的铁锈味。大仓也没推开他，一直亲到那血腥味渐渐淡了，才松开还一脸急不可耐的小个子，倒是嘴角挂上了一丝笑意。安田正迷茫着，就被大仓的手臂圈了起来，棕色的头发掠过他的鼻子，大仓伏在他肩头那块标记的地方低声说：  
         “我不仅要把前辈操哭，还要把前辈操到怀孕才好。”

         安田睁大了双眼，不知是被言语所震撼，还是被接下来大仓狂风暴雨般的抽插所击倒，呻吟、谩骂、求饶、一个字都说不出口，他唾弃着自己的恐惧中居然还带有些许兴奋。大仓就着骑乘的姿势成了结，下身突然被撑开的充实让安田也加快了自己手上的动作，他一瞬间居然把其他的考虑全都扔往了九霄云外，白浊射在了大仓的小腹上，湿淋淋的一道水渍让安田都有些脸热，第一次的射精在安田看来仿佛持续了一个世纪，他与大仓安静地接着吻，薄荷与海洋的气息让他恍惚间回到了某个夏日，想起自己坐在海边喝的那一杯薄荷柠檬水，等到杯子里没有饮料的时候，他伸手去捞那片贴在冰上的薄荷叶，然后混着海风一起嚼了下去。

         大概就是那样的安定感，安田迷迷糊糊的思考着，完全忘记了几分钟前他还被大仓的过激言论吓得不轻。

         再考察考察，表现好的话再考虑永久标记吧。

 

 

**谈恋爱还是不要影响公务为好。**

         “你知道我和hina昨晚等了多久吗？！CC2没来你也要记得给我们发消息啊！”横山裕今天的黑眼圈尤为明显，有点像，那啥，哦对了，四川的大熊猫。

         “对不起啦，横山君！至少CC2没来，这回珠宝保住啦！”大仓双手合十，朝着下巴都快突出来的横山裕道歉，“而且我觉得！他们最近大概是不会出现了！”

         “你觉得？”横山露出了嫌弃的表情。

         “啊啊今天安田前辈请假！我要帮他把资料带回去！”大仓说完就开溜，速度比他第一次看到食堂有特级咖喱饭时还要快。

         “Yasu？诶？”横山裕一头问号。

 

 

         今天也依旧闭馆休整的博物馆内。

         “就试一次。”涉谷昴抬头坚定地看着犯难的丸山隆平。

         “好吧就试一次……不过要戴手套哦。”

         丸山戴着薄薄的手套打开展柜，小心翼翼地把那枚金色的小丑戒指拿了出来，又小心翼翼地戴在了涉谷昴戴好手套的无名指上。

         “呜哇——”两个人都忍不住发出了赞叹。

         象征爱情与忠诚，还真有点意思，涉谷昴的猫尾巴好像要翘上天了。


End file.
